The Big Show
by zlh86
Summary: A combination of various game shows with host The Big Show and wrestlers as contestants. Only the first round is up but the second round will be up soon. Please R&R.


THE BIG SHOW  
  
By zlh86  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any game, wrestler, or anything else I decide to throw into this story, only the idea is mine. This story was not meant to offend anyone, it is just here to make people laugh.  
  
Summary  
  
This story is a combination of different game shows all mixed into one big show.  
  
Games  
  
Round 1-The Big Wheel (Wheel of Fortune)  
  
Round 2- The Big Board of Questions (Jeopardy)  
  
Round 3- Name That Wrestler (No Show, I made it.)  
  
Round 4- The Big Square (Hollywood Squares)  
  
Round 5- The Big Show (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire)  
  
Rules  
  
Round 1- The contestants spin a wheel and guess a letter. If the get the letter right, they get the amount on the wheel. Whoever guesses the answer correctly gets a bonus $1,000.  
  
Round 2- The contestants have three categories and two money amounts in each category. The money amounts are $100, $500, and $1,000.  
  
Round 3- The host reads a clue and the contestants buzz in to name the wrestler. One contestant is eliminated after this round.  
  
Round 4- The two remaining contestants pick squares. The host asks the square a question and the wrestler in the square answers. The contestant states whether he agrees or disagrees. The round ends when one contestant gets three squares in a row going vertical, horizontal, or diagonal. The contestant with the highest amount of money after this round goes on to play in The Big Show.  
  
Round 5- The winner has a chance to win an extra $2,000 as the host gives the contestant five questions. The amounts of money are $100, $500, $1,000, $1,500, and $2,000. There are no lifelines and no safe havens. The winner comes back on the next episode.  
  
The Host  
  
The Big Show  
  
The Squares  
  
Triple H Stone Cold Kurt Angle  
  
Billy Gunn Matt Hardy Chris Jericho  
  
Edge Scotty 2 Hotty Chris Benoit  
  
Tonight's Contestants  
  
The Rock  
  
Rikishi  
  
Tazz  
  
The Show  
  
The Big Show- Welcome to the first ever episode of The Big Show. I am the host Big Show. Tonight these three wrestlers will face off in various games of intelligence all to try to get into The Big Show. Let me introduce you to tonight's wrestlers. Our first contestant tonight is from Miami, Florida, and is a former WWF and WCW world champion, The Rock.  
  
The Rock- The Rock is going to win this thing and afterwards, Show, The Rock is going to take you out for some pie.  
  
The Big Show- Thank you Rock. Our second contestant tonight has the biggest behind in sports entertainment history, Rikishi.  
  
Rikishi- I think that I'm going to win this and after that, I'm going to back my a$$ up all over the studio.  
  
Show- I'm sure you will. Our final contestant comes to us from New York, Tazz.  
  
Tazz- When this show is over Rock and Rikishi will both be just some more victims.  
  
Show- Good. Now lets begin the first round. You are trying to guess the event.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _!  
  
Show- Rock, you're first and you spun for $400.  
  
Rock- Show, The Rock would like to guess the letter pie.  
  
Show- I'm sorry Rock, pie is a pastry not a letter.  
  
Rock- OK, then The Rock would like to guess the letter strudel.  
  
Show- Rock, strudel is also a pastry.  
  
Rock- IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!  
  
Show- Rock, I'm sure whatever you are cooking it's very good, now will you please pick a letter.  
  
Rock- The Rock hates, and The Rock means hates, Booker T.  
  
Show- T, The Rocks guess is T. Trish, is there a T.  
  
Trish- There is one T.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ T _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _!  
  
Show- On to you Rikishi, you spun $200.  
  
Rikishi- I'd like to buy a vowel.  
  
Show- You haven't even won any money yet.  
  
Rikishi- A is for a$$ and S is for stink face.  
  
Show- S, is there an S.  
  
Trish- There is one S, but the only S in this room stands for Stratusfaction.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TS _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _!  
  
Show- Tazz it's your turn, you spun for $700.  
  
Tazz- I'm going to guess the letter C.  
  
Show- Finally, someone who knows how to guess a letter without saying something stupid.  
  
Rock- Did you just insult The Rock. If you just insulted The Rock then The Rock is going to come over there, take that letter, shine it up real nice, turn it sideways, and stick it straight up your roody poo candy a$$.  
  
Show- Sit your people's a$$ down. Trish, are there any C's.  
  
Trish- Yes big guy, there are two C's.  
  
_ _ _ _ C _ _ _ _ _ TS _ _ C _ _ _ _ _ _ _!  
  
Show- It's your turn now Rock.  
  
Rock- The Rock says he'd like to buy a vowel.  
  
Show- OK, what vowel do you want to buy?  
  
Rock- The Rock wants to buy a G.  
  
Show- Rock, G is not a vowel.  
  
Rock- The Rock doesn't give a-  
  
Show- A, A is your vowel. Trish, are there any A's?  
  
Trish- There are three A's.  
  
_ _ _ _ C _ _ _ _ ATS _ _ C _ _ A _ A _ _!  
  
Show- Rikishi, it's your turn. You spun $200.  
  
Rikishi- I'm going to guess the letter R.  
  
Show- Trish, are there any R's?  
  
Trish- Yes, there are two R's.  
  
_ _ R _ C _ _ _ _ ATS R _ C _ _ A _ A _ _!  
  
Show- Tazz, your up.  
  
Tazz- I'm going to buy an E.  
  
Show- Are there any E's?  
  
Trish- There is two E's.  
  
_ ER _ C _ _ _ EATS R _ C _ _ A _ A _ _!  
  
Show- Good job so far. Let's take a moment to review your money amounts.  
  
Tazz- $1,150  
  
Rikishi- $600  
  
The Rock- $150  
  
Show- Rock, you just spun for $400.  
  
Rock- The Rock says that there is a B.  
  
Show- Trish, are there any B's.  
  
Trish- There is one B.  
  
_ ER _ C _ _ BEATS R _ C _ _ A _ A _ _!  
  
(Buzzer sounds)  
  
Show- Well, there's the buzzer. That means that you each have to chose an amount of money and guess an answer.  
  
(Contestants are given a moment to make their wager and guess an answer.)  
  
Show- OK, Tazz, since you have the highest amount of money, you can go first. How much did you wager and what did you guess?  
  
Tazz- I wagered $350 and I guessed, JERICHO BEATS ROCKY AGAIN!  
  
Show- Well, Tazz, you are correct. That puts your first round score up to $1,500. Now, Rikishi, how much did you wager and what did you guess?  
  
Rikishi- I wagered $200 and guessed RIKISHI LIKES TOO BACK THAT A$$ UP!  
  
Show- I'm sorry Rikishi, you obviously weren't thinking, because the event only contained four words and your answer contained seven. Your score is $400. I hate to hear what The Rock answered, but the rules say everyone gets a chance to guess. So, Rock, how much did you wager and what did you guess.  
  
Rock- The Rock wagered $2,000 and a piece of pie and-  
  
Show- Woah, woah, woah, $2,000 and a piece of pie. You can't wager pie and you only have $550. Now please select a new wager.  
  
Rock- Fine, The Rock wagers $200 and a slice of strudel.  
  
Show- You can't wager a pastry, only money! I'll except your wager of $200.  
  
Rock- The Rock guesses ROCKY BEATS EVERYONE TO BECOME THE FIRST EVER UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! If you smellllllll, what The Rock is cooking.  
  
Show- Sorry Rock, that event was to long and never happened. Your score is down to $350. That leaves Tazz at the top of the leader board for the first round and these other two pieces of trash looking for a high school that might except them. Please tune in next time for round two of THE BIG SHOW.  
  
NOTE  
  
That's it for the first round. Tazz has a very comfortable lead with a total of $1,500, Rikishi is second with a total of $400, and The Rock has a pathetic $350. Round two will be up soon so while you wait why don't you read some of these other great fics by zlh86, "Universal Wrestling Federation", "The Game", "Stephanie McMahon Jokes", or "1 Wrestling Story". Don't forget to R&R and tell me who else you'd like to see on the show. 


End file.
